Ca Mousse
by BasiaM82
Summary: One man finds out that there is more than one way to find pleasure in a bubble bath. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hi there! Here's a quick and dirty (literally) oneshot inspired by the song **_**Ca Mousse**_** by Superbus. Youtube it and listen as you read if you like (the song is in French so you may have to find a translated version of the lyrics if you're interested in it). This story takes place any time after X-Men Legacy #231 Rated M for sexual content. Please read the rest of the author's note after the story. Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Marvel and I gain nothing from writing this story.**

He inhaled deeply: filling his lungs with air until they would hold no more. He held his breath for a moment while he relaxed his body and let himself fall back, exhaling as his back thumped against the door. _What a day,_ he thought to himself as he took a moment to stare at the ceiling before pushing himself off the door and beginning the short, but tiresome, trek to his bathroom. Muscles groaned in protest with each step, aching from the events of the last mission. He sent a small 'thank-you' up to anyone who would listen for the oblong, white, porcelain object in front of him. A long, hot soak was exactly what he needed right now to ease away the tension in both his body and mind.

A lot of hot, and just enough cold to keep from scalding himself - he adjusted the knobs on the faucet until he was satisfied. Turning to the small, oak cabinet on the wall, he opened it and pulled out a bottle filled with a thick, yellow liquid. He poured a small amount at the base of the fast, noisy stream and watched as it effervesced, pushing bubbles up and out toward the end of the tub. His lips twitched up into a smirk. If anyone had known that he took bubble baths, he would likely never hear the end of it. Replacing the lid, he placed the bottle back into the deepest part of the cabinet. This was one guilty pleasure he would keep to himself.

Allowing the tub time to fill, he peeled off the grimy uniform, dropping it in a heap on the floor. Although not damaged, it was disgustingly filthy and he half-considered just throwing it out. Once the tub was sufficiently full, he closed off the water and slowly stepped into the steaming, bubbly sanctuary. He hissed as he fully submerged his right foot. His skin tingled and reddened as it adjusted to the hot water. It was painful, but it was a good pain; one that would transform into blissful peace and relaxation.

Having eased the rest of his body into the hot water, he leaned his head back on the edge of the bathtub and closed his eyes. He inhaled the floral scent and allowed the heat to loosen his tense muscles. A contented groan rumbled from this throat as his body melted to the bottom of the tub. His breaths found a long, slow rhythm and he allowed his mind to empty itself of the day's events and wander to more pleasurable thoughts.

He opened his eyes for just a moment when he saw her. The fact that he hadn't heard her come in didn't seem to faze him in the least. That someone could sneak up on him so easily should have been more concerning, but it was the furthest thing from his mind right now. She stood a few paces inside the bathroom door. Her hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders while green eyes glowed through the white wisps that framed her face. She wore a dark green, satin, knee-length robe that draped over each delicious curve. Her full, red lips barely turned up into a sultry grin as her hands rose up to pull on the belt of her robe. Once the strips of fabric separated and fell to her sides, her fingers danced along the front edges of the robe until they reached her collarbone. The delicate garment poured off her shoulders and down her body until pooling at her feet.

His heartbeat doubled when she stepped forward, slightly exaggerating the sway of her hips. He stared in awe as her long legs settled on either side of his. She lowered her body down until she was straddling his thighs. Bubbles slid down the delicate skin of her arms as she leaned forward and reached behind him for the bath sponge. His breath hitched as the firm mounds atop her chest pushed up against him. Suds pressed out of the sides where their bodies met. He revelled in her scent and in the feeling of her velvety soft skin. As she leaned back, he got the double pleasure of seeing her perfect, bubble-adorned breasts and the feeling of her hips sliding against his as she settled back down.

The hand that held the sponge disappeared into the water only to resurface, dripping streams of wetness back into the tub and down her body as she brought it up to rest just below his shoulder. She drew circles with the sponge at a teasing pace across his chest, holding his eyes with her own, passionate gaze. Her eyes flicked back down to his body as the sponge reached the lower part of his abdomen. His head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed as she got dangerously close to the hardening centre of his desire. A moan escaped his lips as the slow circles moved closer, and then away.

He felt her shift and opened his eyes to observe her next move. Dipping the sponge once more in the bathwater, she moved back up and rested her body on her knees. Unable to resist the urge to touch her any longer, he sat up to meet her and ran his hands along her sides. She gasped at his touch, freezing for just a moment, before bringing the sponge up to his shoulder and dragging it up along his neck. One arm circled around her waist and pulled her against his body. He nuzzled the crook of her neck before placing small kisses along her jaw and down to her collarbone. She continued to rub his back with the sponge as airy moans musically floated from her mouth. With his free hand, he cupped her breast and caressed it until finding it with his mouth. The sponge dropped and the soft, wet sensation was replaced with the sharp, blissful pain of her fingers raking his back.

His hands roughly grabbed her hips and pushed her down to grind against him as his mouth continued tasting her breasts. Her fingers intertwined with his hair, pulling every time he bit down on her now swollen nipples. Bruising fingers dug into her hips and he pushed himself hard against her, causing water to splash up over the edge of the tub.

His body jerked and his eyes opened to find his hands empty. The water had chilled and his skin was wrinkled from being submerged for too long. His breath was still ragged and his heart was still beating fast, but who he thought was the cause of it was nowhere to be found. He lifted himself out of the bathtub and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He made his way back to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed, running his fingers up and down his scalp in mild frustration.

"So much for relaxation," he mumbled to himself.

**I left the male character in this story ambiguous on purpose. Mostly because I couldn't decide who I wanted it to be (a cop-out, I know). If you're up to date on the X-Men Legacy series, then you'll likely have an idea which characters I had in mind. If not, then he can be any character you want him to be! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave honest feedback!**


End file.
